1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultra pure water machine, and more particularly to a stackable modular ultra pure water machine having multiple modules with different functions to form customizable ultra pure water machines.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Ultra pure water machines are widely used, especially in laboratories. Since water is required to be highly pure in laboratory work, for precision research projects and the ultra pure water machines can purify tap water into ultra pure water directly for research use. A conventional ultra pure water machine has a machine body connected securely to a water tank. The machine body contains multiple purifying elements therein such as pre-filters, booster pumps, reverse osmosis (RO) membranes, purification columns, ultraviolet (UV) lamps, ultrafiltration (UF) membranes and solenoid valves.
However, all the purifying elements are installed securely in the machine body and no space is reserved in the machine body to exchange purifying elements for different uses so a new ultra pure water machine with different purification effects must be purchased. Besides, when specific purifying elements are damaged and require repair, workers must take apart the whole machine body first, which is awkward and time wasting.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a stackable modular ultra pure water machine to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.